puritirizumufandomcom-20200215-history
Batopon
The 'Batopon '(named after it's functions; the Pom Pom and Baton), is an item for Prism Shows that the Stars can obtain from their Managers or the Company they work under. The Batopon corresponds with the Fashion elements, although only three color variants are shown to exist: Pink for Lovely, Purple for Cool, and Blue for Pop. Appearance The Batopon comes in two forms. The Baton form, is a long white stick with two rainbow glowing sections that leave a light trail behind them. The Pom poms on the end are made of two colors, mainly composed of the users fashion element or type, with small amounts of white. To separate the Batopon into it's Pom Pom form, the user simply pulls near the glowing sections and it becomes two separate sticks with a single pom pom on each end. The users pushes them together to combine it again. A black variety was also shown to exist, which replaces everything white with black. Uses The baton is an appealing item for Prism Stars to use during shows or aid them with brand new Prism Jumps. It has been said that one may choose to use the pom pom function during moments of a song to perform as a cheerleader, then while they skate or reach the crescendo, form it into the baton to twirl and toss. It's appealing points are the glowing light segments and fluffy, glittery pom poms. But despite this, the Batopon is very strong and can be used to hold someone, as well as form strong gusts of wind. Users *Aira - Pink *Rizumu - Blue *Mion - Purple *Kanon - Blue and black *Serena - Purple (later to pink) and black *Kaname - Purple and black Merchandise The Batopon toy was produced in correlation with Aurora Dream. The pom pom portion appeared to be stiff and made of plastic pieces, some solid in color, the others shiny material. The stick was shown to be a pale coloring of the color (pale blue for bright blue, pale pink for hot pink), although variants in the Baton form were shown with a white stick. Trivia *During the Prism Stone Shop live action segments, Akkina and Mia used pink Batopon, while Karin and Reina got Blue ones. **As Reina is a cool-type, it would have made more sense for her to gain a Purple Batopon. But as she did not, this could imply that they had not produced purple ones **The girls singing the second ending theme were shown using the Batopon. But like the above, they only came in Blue and Pink. *Only three people were shown to use the Batopon not fitting of their fashion-type. Kanon, a Yellow-Feminine was given the Blue-Pop Batapon, Serena got a Purple-Cool Batopon, although she is Red-Sexy. Kaname was given the Purple batopon after she joined Serenon, instead of the Green-Ethnic that she is. **Technically, after giving Kaname the purple batapon, Serena was given a Batopon that matched the colors of the her outfit's fashion-type. Gallery Anime Screenshots AD14airapon.png AD14batopon.png AD14drop.png AD14mionpon.png AD14throbbing.png AD14toss.png Serenon.jpeg Prizm37 32.jpg Hat trick star.png Smile heart dive.png AD16twirl.png AD16jump.png AD15training.png AD20pose.png AD20kanon.png Flyhighcheergirls.png Merchandise Batopon Toy.png Category:Aurora Dream Category:Merchandise